El principio de algo grande
by anneodair
Summary: La historia de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta desde el principio.
1. Chapter 1

Abro los ojos sobresaltada, con las dolorosas imagenes de la muerte de Aiden todavia frescas en la memoria. Revivo los momentos previos al comienzo de los juegos.

_Última noche en el centro de entrenamiento. A diferencia de los otros distritos, Finnick y Mags habían insistido en que seríamos más fuertes si confiabamos el uno en el otro, y en los días previos a aquel infierno, había podido considerar a Aiden incluso un amigo. _

_Me había sentido segura cuando salí a la arena, tenía alguien en quien confiar, y nuestra alianza acabaría antes de que nos viesemos obligados a matar al otro. En cuando cogimos un par de tridentes en la cornucorpia, nos dirigimos al bosque, acampamos en un lugar donde la espesura de los arboles apenas dejaba pasar rayos de luz, y nos dedicamos a bromear y charlar sobres cosas insustanciales durante un par de horas._

_No la oímos llegar. Casi habíamos olvidado donde nos encontrabamos, y yo estaba subida a un árbol, observando la arena, cuando lo oí:_

_- Eh, Annie ¿Tan rápido has bajado?¿Es que te dan miedo las alturas?_

_Deje de reir y me concentre en escuchar lo que le había echo pensar que había bajado. Pisadas, cerca. Parecía alguien pesado, incapaz de caminar sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un humano, había visto mutos horribles en la tele, y podía perfectamente ser uno más._

_Paralizada por el miedo, me asome un poco por entre la hojas del árbol, lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba abajo, pero para que no me viera nadie que no supiera que estaba allí._

_Aiden seguía buscandome por el bosque cuando la vi llegar. Estuve a punto de gritar, de decirle a Aiden que la tenía detrás, pero ya era tarde. Además, solo conseguiria delatarme._

_La horrible tributo del distrito 2 debía de medir un minimo de metro ochenta, pesar el doble que yo y tener un horrible gusto por la sangre._

_Echó a correr hacia Aiden, pero este ni siuiera de había dado cuenta de la llegada. La bestia salto y, de un golpe seco con el hacha, la cabeza de Aiden salió disparada hacia el rio, antes de que tuviera tiempo de ver a su atacante._

_Me quedé paralizada en la rama, intentando evaluar lo que acababa de perder: Compañero. Distrito. Contrincante. Aliado. Ayuda. Amigo. Todas aquellas palabras pasaban ante mí mientras veía volar su cabeza una y otra vez. Apenas me di cuenta de que la bestia ya se había ido, a pesar de que los gritos de Aiden habían delatado que no se encontraba solo. Tampoco me di cuenta de que un aerodeslizador se había llevado su cadaver hasta que me atrevi a mirarlo, y me di cuenta de que no estaba. _

Cuando me siento suficientemente estable como para concentrarme en otras cosas, repaso los hechos que han tenido lugar desde entonces. Corrí, me escondí en una cueva y no he vuelto a salir desde entonces, ni siquiera para ver quienes han muerto.

No se cuantos días llevo aquí, pero los pequeños paracaídas amontonados a mi lado de dice que son unos cuantos. Es para lo unico para lo que me muevo de la esquina de la cueva. Para recoger los pequeños regalos que me envian mis mentores. Finnick y Mags. Pensar en ellos me hace recordar el distrito 4, el mar, el único sitio en el que me siento realmente libre. Cuento diez paracaídas, y me pregunto por que me los han mandado. Al fin y al cabo, una chica que ve como muere su compañero y se esconde en una cueva para el resto de los juegos no resulta muy interesante. Casi todos los paracaídas contienen comida, excepto alguno que trae una manta o algun medicamento. Entiendo perfectamente lo que piensan mis mentores. Saben que no voy a matar, y aún así intentan mantenerme con vida.

Paso un par de horas más intentando pensar en eso, para distraerme de los horrores que cruzan mi mente si me distraigo. Es entonces cuando lo noto. Un temblor, muy suave, apenas lo notaría de no ser por la tranquilidad del lugar. Sin embargo, se lo que significa. Salgo rapidamente de la cueva y me propongo subir a una colina para verlo todo mejor, casi estoy arriba cuando un temblor muchisimo mayor que el anterior hace que la cueva en la que me encontraba minutos atrás sederrumbre.

La caída es bastante fuerte, y tal vez me haya roto algo, pero mirandolo por el lado bueno: de haber estado en la cueva no habría sobrevivido. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de el agua que sale de alguna parte, y esta inundando la arena. Me levantó sin preocuparme de las heridas y corro, corro sin rumbo, pero hacia arriba, allí donde el agua no me pueda atraar. Me derrumbo en el suelo, jadeante, cuando sé que el nivel del agua no va a subir más, pero es un error.

Cuando me giro para analizar el trozo de tierra que se ha salvado, me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola. Allí esta ella, unos veinte metros mas lejos, cojeando, ensangrentada y tuerta, pero viva. Mi lucha constante contra la locura parece perdida cuando revivo la escena de la muerte de Aiden, pero algo me dice que corra. ¿Correr a donde? Al agua, por supuesto, donde ni el distrito 2 ni nadie puede ganarme.

Por un momento, cuando me sumergo en el agua, olvido que estoy en los Juegos del Hambre, que mi amigo Aiden ha sido decapitado o que una bestia tuerta me persigue para matarme. Me encuentro en casa, en el distrito 4, nadando en la playa con mis amigas. Pero los gritos me sacan del 4, la bestia se esta ahogando. Una parte de mí, la Annie Cresta de antes de los juegos, quiere ir a ayudarla. Pero entonces recuerdo que esto no es el distrito 4, que ella no es mi amiga y, lo más importante, que ya no soy la Annie Cresta de antes de los juegos.

Me doy la vuelta y nado, sin rumbo, pero segura. Mientras siga en el agua, nadie podrá conmigo. Sé que en algun momento me cansaré, pero espero que pasa entonces alguien me haya sacado de allí, no quiero morir ahogada. Son muchas horas las que paso nadando, tal vez sea la adrenalina, pero nunca pensé que podría aguantar tanto.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, veo algo que se acerca en el aire. Un aerodeslizador. No me molesto en hacerles señas porque, además de estar muy cansada, saben perfectamente donde estoy. Algo me agarra y me sube, y lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente es la cara del vigilante jefe mirandome con incredulidad.

Despierto en mi habitación del centro de entrenamiento, mi equipo de preparacion esperando para ponerme guapa. Me hacen un resumen de los acontecimientos: Gane los juegos, todos los tributos murieron ahogados. No estoy herida, pero llevo tres días durmiendo. Nadé durante 5 horas, nadie esperaba que aguantase tanto.

Para cuando terminan de contarme todo ya estoy preparada, y me dejan dar una vuelta por el centro de entrenamiento, ya con el vestido verde que llevare en la entrevista. Busco a Mags por toda la zona y, cuando estoy a punto de volver a mi habitación, no es su voz la que me sobresalta:

- Ya pensaba que te había llevado la corriente. - la voz de Finnick Odair me devuelve a la realidad. Me doy la vuelta y corro a abrazarlo.

- ¡Finnick!

- ¿Ves como os dijimos a Aiden y a ti que uno de los dos saldría de la arena? - la sola mención de mi compañero hace que reviva la escena de su muerte, y Finnick lo nota.

- Eh, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que...

- Se suponía que iba a ser él - le corto -. Oh, vamos, todo el mundo sabía que si uno de los dos salía de aquella arena iba a ser él.

- Pero has sido tú.

- Sí, pero porque aquella bestia tuerta le voló la cabeza y despues un mal montaje de la arena hizo que se inundara. Claro que, siendo los Juegos del hambre, es muy fácil que parezca una estrategia de los vigilantes.

Finnick se muerde el labio inferior y mira a todos los lados, como si alguien nos estuviera espiando. Despues se acerca y me dice al oído:

- Escucha, tal vez sea mejor que te guardes las criticas para casa, aquí podríamos tener problemas.

Algo en su voz me hace ver que habla en serio. No es el ronroneo sensual que usa el televisión, ni la voz amable y divertida que ha utilizado desde que lo conocí. Sino una voz asustada con una nota de advertencia que me hace pensar que tal vez Finnick dijo algo que no debía en algun momento.

- ¿Has visto a Mags? - Finnick finje entristecerse por la pregunta.

- ¿Tan pronto te aburres de mí? No sabes la de mujeres que pagarían por estar en tu lugar.

- Pues ninguna de ellas se presento voluntaria para sustituirme en los juegos, y eso que es gratis. - mi comentario provoca un silencio incomodo.

- Mags esta en el comedor, pero ya es la hora de tu entrevista. - su tono se ha vuelto frío.

Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a plató, y cuando casi he cruzado la puesta, vuelve a hablar:

-¿Annie?

- ¿Si? - le miro, curiosa.

- Felicidades - me dedica la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que he visto en mi vida, y me siento afortunada al pensar que pocas personas habran tenido oportunidad de verla. Se la devuelvo, despues de todo, es la persona mas agradable que he conocido en los juegos, y una parte de mí cree que en realidad él siempre pensó que tenía una oportunindad.


	2. Chapter 2

- Y dinos Annie. Sinceramente, cuando salió tu nombre en la cosecha, ¿Esperabas estar aqui sentada, habiendo ganado los juegos del hambre? - los labios color turquesa de Caesar Flickerman se torcieron en una sonrisa amistosa.

Miro a la grada buscando ayuda, y lo unico que encuentro es un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Mags, animandome a continuar, y la sonrisa de Finnick; pero no necesito nada más.

- La verdad es que no. Cuando ví el tamaño de los demás tributos... Me consideré muerta. Pero bueno, el terremoto me dio bastante ventaja. - odio finjir que la inundación no ha sido consecuencia de un mal montaje de la arena, pero la advertencia de Finnick sigue fresca en mi cabeza.

- Eso esta claro. Pero dinos, de seguir Aiden con vida en aquel momento, ¿Crees que habrias ganado tu? - _veo una cabeza rubia rodar hacia el rio, hay sangre por todas partes. La bestia sonrie macabramente..._ Me tapo los oidos, toda la gente presente en la entrevista se esta riendo de mi... Y entonces unos brazos fuertes me sacan de allí.

- Niña, ¿Que te ha pasado? Todo iba bien y de pr...

- Dejala, Mags. - corta una voz preocupada.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy en mi habitacion del centro de entrenamiento.

- Yo... No sé. Me pregunto por Aiden y ví como la bestia le volaba la cabeza. Y despues todo el mundo se empezo a reir de mi por como gane los juegos y... - en ese momento empiezo a sollozar y Finnick me abraza.

- Nadie se rió de ti, Annie. Todos estaban esperando a que contestaras, te pusiste muy blanca y te sacamos de allí. Han dicho que aun te encuentras debil, pero yo sé que no es verdad. ¿Que te pasa, Annie? - los ojos verdes de Finnick estan clavados en mí, y eso me tranquiliza.

Respiro hondo y contesto.

- A veces... Veo cosas, muerte, una y otra vez y... Oigo gente que se ríe de mí. Aunque me tape los oídos los sigo oyendo. Pero se pasará con el tiempo, ¿No? - le miro preocupada. Pero sé que nadie mejor que él podrá ayudarme con esto.

- Supongo que sí.

FINNICK POV

- Devería verla un médico. - la voz de Mags es firme y clara. - Finnick, los traumas son normales en los ganadores, pero las alucinaciones...

- He dicho que no, Mags. Sé que ella no esta bien, pero la mayoría del tiempo está estable. ¿Tú sabes lo que le haría Snow si se enterara? ¿Lo que podría hacer con una chica medio loca? La utilizaría, la vendería, y no voy a dejar que le hagan lo mismo que a mí.

- ¿Porque la quieres solo para ti? - no entiendo la pregunta. ¿Como quiere que reaccione? Soy su mentor, es logico que me preocupe por ella. Y es normal que no le desee una vida como la mía. Pero de ahí a quererla solo para mi...

- Hay algo en ella que me hace protegerla, eso es todo, soy su mentor.

- Yo era tu mentora y no me interpuse en los planes que Snow tenía para ti. Sería arriesgar mi vida, y tu pretender hacerlo por una niña loca.

- No es una niña, tiene 18 años y...

- Si es por la edad, dos años no son nada Finnick. Yo me voy a dormir, tu veras cuanto estas dispuesto a arriesgar por amor.

Antes de que pueda contestarle ya ha entrado a su habitación, asique me dedico a vagar por el edificio dandole vueltas a la conversacion con Mags. ¿Amor? Pero si acabo de conocerla. Sí que tiene algo que la diferencia de las demás. No suspira cada vez que me ve pasar, no me mira con desprecio como la gente que conoce mi profesion... Desde el principio me trató como si no supiera nada de mi pasado o de los rumores que me rodean... Y eso es agradable.

Pero, ¿No puede significar eso que es una buena amiga? Aunque hay algo más, algo en sus enormes ojos verdes que me desconcierta, me llega y me hace protegerla. Algo cuando llora que me obliga a correr hacia ella a consdolarla. Y algo en la idea de que algún otro la toque que me pone terriblemente celoso.

Pero después de lo que me ha costado sacarla de la arena, voy a hacer que su vida merezca la pena. Y para eso necesita a alguien que este a su lado siempre, que la cuide y le sea fiel. Y yo no podría cumplir esa tercera parte.

- Que pasa Odair, ¿Hoy no trabajas? - una voz me devuelve a la tierra, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en un pasillo desconocido.

- Johanna, que haces aqui?

- Estas en mi planta, guapo. Buscas clientes? Porque veo a los adictos con muchas ganas de compañia este año...

- Dejalo, en serio. Hoy no estoy para esas cosas...

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por que?

Se lo cuento todo, hasta el mas minimo detalle. Johanna Mason es una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confio, ademas de Mags; pero para hablar de sentimientos prefiero alguien joven.

- Yo creo que deverías averiguar lo que ella quiere. Si que un futuro como el que tu le puedes dar no es lo ideal; pero si te quiere no le importara lo mas minimo. - termina con una sonrisa y vuelvo a mi habitacion. Decido hacerle caso y descubrir si siente algo por mi. Si no es asi, la dejare ir. Pero si siente algo... No parare hasta conseguirla.


End file.
